


A Firm Hand

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bratty Kylo, F/M, Masochism, Masochist Kylo Ren, Naked Male Clothed Female, Punishment, Submissive Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “I can’t just let you be bad.” You pointed out, rubbed your thumb along his bottom lip. “You’re going to have to be punished.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 35





	A Firm Hand

“Get over here.” You hissed, the instance the door to your shared chambers closed and locked behind you. Kylo froze in place, realized all too late that he fucked up. “I cannot _believe_ you killed him.” You seethed.

There had been a dinner, a diplomatic negotiation between the Order and a powerful planet from the Inner Rim. The whole thing had gone splendidly, there was wine and food and good music to dance to. In fact, the evening was very pleasant – that is, until the ambassador found himself ‘choking on his food’ in an all too familiar way.

“He – ” Kylo already started to try and defend himself, but you shot him a glare that had his jaw snap shut.

“Did I say you could speak?” You asked. Kylo shook his head as he rushed to your side, knelt at your feet. He pressed his face into your stomach in shame, tips of his ears turning red. He knew he was in trouble, he knew it. You both did. You carded your fingers through his hair for a moment before getting a firm grip and yanking his head back so you could meet his eyes. “You were very bad today, do you know that?”

You asked softly, always spoke so softly with him. He needed a firm hand, but he didn’t need yelling, didn’t like yelling. Too many people had yelled at him, in the past.

“Yes.” He said, and oh the sweet thing, he was already breathing hard. No doubt his cock was already stiff beneath all those layers he wore.

You tsked. 

“I can’t just let you be bad.” You pointed out, rubbed your thumb along his bottom lip. “You’re going to have to be punished.”

“I – ” His eyes went wide, those beautiful brown eyes of his already starting to water from the grip on his hair you had. You clenched your fist tighter, bared your teeth just a little at his disobedience.

“Speak out of turn again and I’ll tie you up and leave you here by yourself. Don’t think I won’t.” You threatened lowly, only to nearly roll your eyes when he whimpered, shifted on his knees at the thought. “Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” You mused, and Kylo swallowed hard.

“Of course you would. Alright then, you want it? You’ll get it.” You sneered, releasing his hair and letting him right himself as you stepped away to go to the closet.

You pulled out long silky rope, a deep crimson color.

When you returned to the bedroom, Kylo was already naked, clothes already folded in neat squares and placed in the hamper. You quirked a small smile, maybe you’d go easy on him tonight.

Maybe.

Without any hesitation he offered himself up to you, let you loop the rope around and around him, intricate knots that had his wrists bound behind his head in a beautiful overhead chest harness, one of your favorites because it put his huge pecs on display, chest heaving and cock standing proud.

It wasn’t lost on you, how incredibly large Kylo was. How wide and strong and stupidly powerful, all that power given up, given to you, to control him.

Or to try, anyway.

You kicked his legs apart so he would fall gracefully down to the floor, loomed over him and just looked at him for a little while.

“I’m going to watch you squirm the same way you made the ambassador writhe.” You said, told him what he was in for, “And then I’m going to beat the brat out of you.”

“Please.” He moaned, cock jumping at the thought of it.

“What’s that?” You asked, your patience starting to wear thin. Where was the flogger? 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I promise.” Kylo whimpered, and you shushed him gently.

You knew he would be good, but that wasn’t the point. He had acted out purposefully, there was no denying it. No denying that he wanted this from the way his hips were pushed up, the way he splayed out so beautifully for you on the floor.

“Handsome, look at you. Look at this cock of yours, your tits, they’re obscene.” You straddled his hips, your clothes rubbing on his bare skin, chafing. You pinched his nipples hard, making him tip his head back. You let one finger trace the head of his cock, watched it twitch, watched the power in his thighs tremble. “This is all you’re good for, isn’t it? Useless in negotiations, no diplomacy whatsoever – this big fucking dick of yours clouding all your judgments, hm?”

“I’m sorry.” Kylo moaned, hips nearly lifting off the floor, seeking friction.

He wanted friction? Fine, you thought, he’d get it.

You stood back up, circled him for a bit before coming to a stop between his spread legs. You stepped on him, his eyes fluttering closed with a loud moan as you ground your boot onto his cock, pressed it flush against his stomach.

“How can you even walk around with that between your legs? It’s filthy. Look at it drooling, you’re making such a mess. I should whore you out, make back some of the money you just cost us today. Say it again.” You licked your lips, pressed down a little harder, watched his chest heave against the ropes.

“I’m sorry!” He said, louder, more desperate. He was practically rutting against your boot, trying to get himself off, and you couldn’t have that.

You were only just getting started.

“Mmm, no I don’t think so.” You mused, stepping away and making him whine, making him cry out.

“(Y/N), please – I can take it – please.” He begged, but you had other plans.

“I know you can sweetheart, I know.” You picked up the flogger, ran the tails along his stomach, smiled at the way he tensed. “You’re going to bruise beautifully for me Kylo.”

He gave you the biggest moan when you whipped his thigh hard, and you grinned.

Oh, the fun you’d have with him.


End file.
